


Rain and the River

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Lewis is known for making stupid decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and the River

**Author's Note:**

> Story original posted on my Tumblr @sadlyamundane

 Rain and the River ~Saphael Simon has seen many many movies in his mundane years and the twilight saga had been on the never ending list. And that’s where he got the idea from, it was a stupid idea seeing that he can end his undead life in a matter of seconds but it was probably in Simon’s genes to do stupid things such as, setting your killer free, betraying your clan, breaking up with said clan leader, etc. So he added testing this theory to that list. He knew the sun wasn’t visible. It hadn’t been viable for days now. His phone displayed the time 3pm, he took a shaky breathe, breathing is something he had to do for eighteen years so it was hard to just stop it even when it was uanessacry. His trembling hands pulled back the thick navy blue curtains that was hung up in the spare room in Magnus’ loft.  Simon smiled at the thought of the warlock that had taken him in after he got exiled from the New York clan. Magnus had provided Simon with a home, and fresh blood, something he was extremely greatful for. Simon had questioned the warlock on the blood situation, he knew the warlock well enough to know that he wasn’t going to get his silk dirty, Magnus had looked at him with sadness in his eyes and said “a friend”. Simon didn’t question him anymore. Light speed through the open curtains, the light wasn’t bright like it should have been at this time of day. Simon closed his eyes and stepped forward, into the light. He waited for the moment his body with combust into a million pieces. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes hesitantly. A smile creepy open on is face as he took the few strides to close the distance between him and the window. Dark thick grey cloud hung low over the city. Simon looked out on the horizon, he could see the river in the distance and he wanted nothing more than be there so he decided to go. It was easier for Simon to be out now that Camille had been recaptured and the death sentence in his head had been lifted, but he still feared the children of the night. He still remember the night Lilly and Stan had shown up to Magnus’ loft, how they knew he was there he had no idea, the warlock had set up extra wards that would ensure the vampires couldn’t trace Simon’s scent to his apartment but they somehow managed.  He had to open the door, well he didn’t have to but the banged the door so hard Simon thought it would break right off its hinges. Magnus was away on a mission with the shadowhunters so Simon let them in. They didn’t say anything, just handed him a folded letter and left. The letter was simple but it held so much for Simon. It stated that Camille had been recaptured and the Night Children will no longer pose a treat to him, it also reminded him that he was exiled. It was signed by R. Santiago. It had broken Simon’s heart. He had no way of ever making it up to Raphael. It thought about them a lot, him and Raphael could have had a forever, but he threw the best thing to happen to him in a long time way for a friend that no longer called to see how he was doing, a friend that didn’t apologize because he lost everything in his quest to help her, a friend that was no longer a friend. Simon had reached the park at the river side, it was a park his mother use to take him and his sister to when his dad had passed away. His grandmother had lived in one of the apartment buildings close by, Simon use to enjoy spending the summers with her, she always let him stay up pass bed time and bought him tons on sweet in the candy a few streets away. But she too had passed away and they no longer came. He sat on one of the wooded benched that faced the water. A little breeze blew and Simon heard the cheerful laughter of two children playing in the warm sun. The memory of him and Rebecca ghosted in front of his eyes. He missed his family. Not just his mother and Rebecca, he had recently visited them, they were so happy to see him and relieved that he was alive. He missed the family he gained and lost because of a bear friend he thought would go to the ends of the world to ensure his safety and wellbeing. But no she was out saving the world and he was alone and empty. Heavy rain drops fell upon his cheeks, the crystal clear water washing away the blood that flowed from his eyes. He had realized he started to cry on till the droplets landed on his pale hands. He had realized the presence of another beside him on till a thumb gentle wiped away his tear. Panic struck him, he was crying in a mundane park, crying blood no less and someone had seen him. “I’m so sorr-” his words froze, there sat his love, “Raphael” A whisperer escaped his barely parted lips. Raphael Santiago sat in front of Simon, a large black umbrella in one hand, the other rested on Simon’s cheek. He was wearing the suit he had lend Simon for Alec’s supposed to be wedding. Simon was wearing that same suit when Raphael first kissed him, he remember rambling on and on about Magnus and Alec’s kiss, he remember the way Raphael rolled his eyes and got up off those ugly gold couches, he remember thinking that Raphael would storm out of the room but no Raphael had grab him and connected their lips, he remember the way his heart fluttered and a smile grew on his face as they kissed. But then he remembered the disappointed look in Raphael’s eyes as he looked at Simon with the shadow hunter and Camille. “What are you doing here?” He asked. Raphael smiled and Simon felt the same flutter in his heart. “I wanted to see you” the other responded. “I knew you’d be here”. “Why?”. “I miss you Simon” Hurt was all Simon could see from Raphael’s expression. “Come home with me?”. “But I’m exiled from the clan” Simon wanted to scream yes, a hundred times yes, he wanted Raphael to know that he missed him too, he miss their home, he missed Lilly and Stan and Elliot, he missed that oldish vampire lady on the fourth floor that always laughed at his jokes. He missed the ugly gold couch. He miss getting kisses as rewards everytime he knocked Raphael down in training. But the clans was important to him and it was important to Raphael. Simon didn’t want to break whatever he had with them that is if he had anything left. Raphael chuckled and it was music to Simon’s ear. “They had forgiven you long before I did” Simon looked at him wide eyed and mouth hanging loosely open. “They carried blood to Bane for you everyday” oh now that explains that “Lilly and Stan went to bring you back to the clan but didn’t because I order them to be exiled as well if they did so they settled for the letter but they knew as well as I did that I couldn’t stay away from you mi amor”. Simon felt overwhelmed with happiness. “Please come home” “I will” Simon smiled before closing the gap between him and his forever. ~~~~~~


End file.
